Might have been gone but never walked out
by DefenderOfSavior
Summary: He lies there on the grass waiting for death and the person he least expects to show up is the one that does. "Hello Sammy." Sassy one-side...I think
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note_: Hey guys this story is for Myurra-K. I hope you both like this. There will be mistakes in here, because I'm lazy and I suck when it comes to grammar and spelling... I'm pretty such I missed spelled something in my Author's Notes...Anys thanks._**

* * *

Sam Winchester smiled from his spot on the ground. Trees, an earthy green of spring, stood high towering over his still body and for once in his life he felt small in this world, small and insignificant. He couldn't really tell you how he ended up where he was with the moon, a soothing orange, but he could tell you that he wasn't going to come out alive. His lips gave a little twitch and blood, a blackened river, trailed down his cheek only to run over the quake of his Adam's apple.

The pain in his left side had long ago been forgotten but sometimes when he breathed he could feel the beginning of sharp nails spiking at his ribs and he would chuckle, wincing at how pathetic he sounded. _Broken ribs?_ Most likely. Being thrown against a tree and then slammed into a cliff of rocks didn't exactly help the body and he was hurt just like every normal person, because Sam was normal no matter what the angels said or the demons. He was born with a mom and a dad and he had a brother and he was a boy and he had feeling and… he had demon blood dancing through his veins and his mother was murder over his head and so was his girlfriend and he was a hunter and he was in love with his brother's angel…so maybe he wasn't really normal but he wasn't a domination either…

Blinking, he bit back tears, a chock getting caught in his throat. Why wouldn't he just stop lying? If only he could stop Dean would love him again and Castiel might learn too…Sam grinned. _There you go again Winchester. Lying to yourself again_. There was no way in the six levels of hell that Castiel would love him. The angel would never want to love a monster like them, not when he had Dean by this side. If he was Castiel, Sam would choose Dean, because let's face it Dean is everything he would never be.

He turned his head slightly, lips pulling apart, re-tearing at the corners. Before him his eyes blurred and, and, and, and, and, and…_and_. He blinked. What? What just happened? Did he just, no, never! Sam laughed loud, throat raw in all the right places, ripping slightly so he could taste the blood down to his lungs. He wasn't going crazy! That couldn't happen! Dean wasn't well enough to take care of himself—lie—and his brother was the broken shell—lies—and Dean was the crazy one! Not Sam, never!—_LIES! _His laughing became a gurgle and he turned, flipping onto his stomach, to vomit the blood that built up in his lungs. A high cry left his mouth as he accidently dug his wounded side into a sharp rock, bad move.

_Take in deep breaths_ he lay there, blood slowly leaking from his side, soaking into the already soaked ground. Why am I still bleeding? He shouldn't be, he would have stopped a long time ago. His blood should have run out while his heart stopped. _Please just let me die already_.

Dean and Castiel would be better off without him anyways. He could already imagine their kids. They would have a boy first because Dean would throw a fit if he didn't have a boy to protect their baby girl that Sam knew his brother secretly wanted. They would name him John because Dean was stupid—_just like Dad_. Hazel eyes narrowed, _Dad. _And then that little girl would come and knowing his brother, Sam knew that Dean wouldn't want any girl, no he would want one with blond hair and green eyes like his with a dust of freckles that twirled around her nose and down her cheeks and Dean would name her Mary because the guy was stupid, stupid and sympathetic—_just like Mom. _Sam thought back to when he was fourteen and did a little research—curiosity was always a bad thing with him. It wasn't hard to find a news paper article about Samuel and Deanna Campton…Sam winced, he remember closing out of it and pushing that little information in the back of his head, hoping to forget everything he read. He didn't want to think of his mother the 'angel' as his mother the hunter. He never told Dean and he would take it to the grave with him.

With a glance at his wrist he closed his eyes and slowly opened them back up.

"Dean," Sam whispered as he rubbed his cheek into the cool grass, bracing his hands and struggling to get up. "Cas," he groaned as the pain on his side grew. His body protested. He needed to get up not lay down. He wanted to see the sunset. "Shit," came out with a hiss when he pressed his hand up against his rubs, pushing his ribs back in as they threatened to fall out. Could this get any worse? With a shake of his head he crawled back down to the floor and curled against a tree, a tree that was stained with his blood. Long fingers ran over a dry patch of red and he stared wide eyes as the sky, black as night, was shot by colors of orange and purple.

The two colors twirled around a sudden dust of pink, curling around the blue that the pink and orange gave birth to, watching as the blue and purple made love, creating a green. His lip gave a sad tug. This would be the last sunset he would ever watch and unlike the first one he had ever watch, this one would be by himself.

"_You know this doesn't have to be,"_ a young Dean stood before him, his grin cocky.

"Dean?"

"_You don't have to watch this one alone either, Sammy."_ Green eyes gave a roll, _"I'm your big brother, dude, we're in this together aren't we?" _tears began to prickle around the corner of his eyes.

"Hey…I've missed you, Dean."

"_Sam, quite with the girly shit,"_ a fist punched him in the arm and he laughed, he laughed a happy laugh…happy? Yes happy. _"I didn't go anywhere, Sammy,_" Dean said as he sat down, long legs curled up to his chest and glanced over at Sam.

Hazel met green and two identical grins grew as Dean's hand came to hold Sam's and together for the first time in _years_. They were _just_ brothers watching the sunset together.

_"Love you, Sammy," _was the last thing Sam heard as his eyes came to a close and his breath a shadowy whisper of disappearing darkness.

Love you too, Dean

* * *

**Author's Notes:_ So whatcha guys think? and to Myurra-K...I told you Isaac was going to get a make over!...hahah Review? :3333_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: _I wrote an freaken awesome author's note and it got deleted...so I'm mad! Grrrr. Anywho you guys know I don't own Supernatural right? because if you thought so then youre stu-*COUGH* eh? Awesome? :3 So I really don't know where I'm going with this story...O^O or do I? MUHAHAAHAHAH! Anywho it might just be because Im lazy but there will be mistakes in here...or because I just at grammar and spelling and stuff! So here you guys go! I hope you like it :D_**

* * *

"Sammy," Dean Winchester dropped to the ground. His green eyes widen in shock as tears glistened in the corner of his eyes. He was too late, he had been too late. Behind him Castiel fidgeted, blue eyes glancing around like a caged animal. The sight of blood making his normally warm body cold, so very cold. Castiel breathed through his mouth, hands tightening around his jacket.

"No," he shook his head. Sam couldn't be gone, he just couldn't. He promised him ice-cream and a park, to show him how normal humans acted, but that wasn't going to happen was it? Castiel looked everywhere but the body in front of them. If he didn't look he can just pretend that Sam was still with them, that he was just playing the game that humans liked to play. 'Pretend', wasn't that the name of the game? Sam liked to 'Pretend' that his brother still trusted him, and Dean liked to 'Pretend' that blood was thicker than water, and Castiel liked to 'Pretend' he didn't like Sam more then he should. But 'Pretend' was a game and like everything else they played, it was a lie. And lying was a sin.

"Sammy, please wake up," the tears in Dean's eyes had started to fall, fall down his face in a comical way with snot running from his nose and dripping down his lips. He looked _stupid_, but everyone looked stupid when they weren't playing 'Pretend' because when they weren't playing they were showing and Castiel didn't like seeing the real Dean, it just made him see the real Castiel.

He laughed for a moment, forgetting that Dean was crawling to Sam, begging God to give him back his brother. He laughed because Sam, even though he was a master at 'Pretend', still seemed to show the true rawness that lay within his heart. He was the gray to Dean's and Castiel's black and white game. Things couldn't get worse. He glanced at Dean, finally acknowledging the other man. Or maybe they could, he figured as Dean shook Sam, in hopes that the brother would wake. He never did. They sat there for hours and Sam never woke.

* * *

His wife was crazy, he figured that out years ago when she jumped in front of a pack of wild wolves to save a family of ducks, so it was natural for her to wake him at four just to see the sunrise, but this morning was different. Annaly's gray wisps of hair danced with the wind, a salty scent clinching to their clothes. Mori smiled as his wife of over 54 years together jump into the cool sand, digging her toes into the soft tan specs, enjoy the beauty of the morning with wide arms.

"Mori the sky is going to give birth today," she leaned her head back and gray eyes that looked younger than they were smiled at him. She looked beautiful at that moment, with the sky a beginning violet and the clouds a thundering green. While she looked beautiful she also looked small. The open sky and deep sea didn't help her fragileness.

"Are we goin' ta stand here all day, ya old coot or are we goin' ta keep walkin'?" he asked, glancing at the old dog by his legs. War as a puppy use to be filled with such spirit! Just like his wife but now like him the dog had calmed down. Big brown eyes glanced up at him as if asking 'Is it nap time?' Mori sighed and tapped the dog on the head before shaking his head; a huff left War's lips, 'Great'.

"Mori!" Annaly snapped, her eyes narrowing into slits. "We need to stay _right_ here if we want to see the new birth."

"Whatcha talkin' bout birth? Don't tell me ya're goin' crazy all ready! Damn woman!" Annaly just threw back her head and laughed, hands on her hips before she turned on her feet.

"God is going to give us an Angel, Mori," she smiled sadly and his lips thinned, knowing better than to say anything because when she was like this is was best to just say silent. "He's going to live and die…and live and die…and he's going to take us with him and we're going to be happy." She sighed contently.

"Aren'tcha happy now?" it had really been a blow to his ego, but he wasn't going to tell her that even if she knew him better then himself. Annaly shook her head and grabbed his hand.

"I love you so, so much," it came out as a whisper, soft but truthful. "I wouldn't change my life for anything, but he's going to change the world and I won't be in pain anymore and we can live happily with each other…with the kids we never could have, the kids I killed."

"No, no," he shook his head, "Don't think like that. It wasn't yar fault, I _promise_." And she sighed like she would have believed him long ago.

"Watch the sunrise with me, Mori, watch the birth of the last angel?" he nodded, because he couldn't deny her anything, not when she wanted to move, not when she wanted a dog, and not when she said stop. Annaly grinned and together they stood with her head on his shoulder and his arm around her waist and their dog by their feet as they watched the sun rise together.

Mori heard her gasp but he couldn't take his eyes off the scene before him. The sky like nine months ago lit orange with a dash of pink and a spark of purple, with blues and greens twirling around each other. Unknown to him tears began to fall and if anyone where to ask him how he felt that morning he couldn't tell you, because he himself didn't know what he felt that day.

"Mori look!" Annaly shouted as his eyes caught a star, a star that every night for nine months his wife would point out to him while she turned to smile at him from where she stood by their bedroom window. "He's going to be born now," as those words left her lips the star fell. He turned to look at his wife who in turn looked at him. They both smiled as the star crashed by their feet, a blinding light surrounding everything they knew. Annaly outstretched her hand towards Mori and the last thing they saw and felt before their super nova death were each other.

* * *

Hazel eye blinked and a thin mouth stretched as skinny arms pushed up a long body. A blink and a breath. That morning a couple disappeared and no one cared, because no one knew and that morning a boy was born. Pushing up to stand, fingers twitched as the brisk breeze tickled his nude body. Without one last glance the boy stepped over a large crater in the ground, bare feet being warmed by two souls that his wings seemed to absorb and he left, walking down the shore of the beach, completely unaware of who and where he was.

* * *

**Authors Notes: _Sooooo...eh whatcha think? My Dear, Myurra-K do you think Isaac will be alright? or do we need to be brown nosers and stick our forks into our son's life? Soooo yeah, Review?_**


End file.
